Tension: Zombieland
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: My first ZL fanfic. A Tall/Columbus fanfic:D Slight hints from film maybe...some humor/violence/gore/sexuality and what not...will be possible fluff:D ENJOY!
1. Ch 1: Ditch

**The Ditch: Zombieland**

The air outside was warm, and the sun was beaming down upon them with it's hot rays burning in Columbus's face through the window of the vehicle.

Columbus raised his head from the window, and breathed in slowly, staring ahead, out the windshield, furrowing his brows at the thought that they were still on the highway, in the country, passing so many homesteads, it made his head spin.

"When are we going to be there?"he opened his lips, with a confused tone, bringing his eyes toward the older man whom was driving, when he seemed to look a little bit exhausted by the not so much visible darkening circles under his eyes, and the way those veins, pulsing in his hands, had popped out, from grabbing the wheel so hard.

**XX**

Columbus awaited his response in silence, but had got nothing in return. So he decided it be a good thing to just turn his eyes away in a slow-motion, after he blinked a few times before staring out his window, minding his own business.

Tallahassee swallowed hard, slowly loosening his tight grasp on the strained wheel.

"In a few hours, spit-fuck."Columbus smiled at the half-assed response Tally had given him. Well it wasn't because of that constantly used nickname, but that Tallahassee _was still _himself. That made Columbus think to himself a bit, that how much they needed Tallahassee. He was the one that kept them all alive and well, and he was the one that never seemed to give up, no matter how many scrambled up emotions he had shown throughout their journey. He was always the strong one...and he was the one to keep them all together.

Columbus nodded his head to himself, and continued to gaze outside the blood-spattered window. Green grass, blue skies and dead bodies, with everything else in between. Columbus didn't give a damn anymore; this crazy epidemic had been going on for so long, nobody seemed to care. All they had to do was keep their eyes peeled for any movers, and shoot at any giving moment. Just missing one time, can even get you killed and easily turned into zombie-food, so little Columbus had learned that the hard-way.

But Tally. Tallahassee was never the man to shoot at the right moments. He just let the limping freaks know whose boss, and gave them all hell without any hesitation what so ever, as the shotgun blows right through their head, knocking them clean off their feet. And it was a good thing Tally was an excellent shoot too, 'cause if not, they'd all be dead by now, and they all knew it.

**.**

An hour had passed already. Done, and gone just like that.

Columbus wasn't a real fan of the silence, and kept looking over at the radio from time-to-time, waiting, wanting to turn it up, but he knew Tally didn't really enjoy music, besides creepy country and that heart-pounding rock.

He swallowed, and extended a hand, giving the knob a turn. He felt Tallie's hard stare on him, but he ignored it, still thinking about the possible consequences, but had decided and quickly turned it on with a flick of his wrist. Columbus found himself smiling big, because of the final sound of someone speaking, and maybe because this time Tallahassee hadn't thumped him, but Columbus was well known for chewing on the braided strings on his jacket. Well, until Tallahassee found him doing it again, and smacked the top of his unaware hands. It startled the kid, but at least he didn't have to taste that cold spit soaked into the braided material of the string itself anymore.

Columbus himself, didn't even get why he nibbled on them over and over, maybe to pass the time, or maybe he was completely wasted by the utter boredom the long driving was giving him so he made do with what he had.

Tallahassee quickly, out of nowhere, jerked the whole vehicle to the left, and found himself caught in a tight ditch on the side of the road.

Columbus reached up from his slouched position, and witnessed. The string had fallen from his mouth, after realizing that they were in quite a ditch, all because of Tallahassee. The kid looked over at Tally like he was stupid or something.

"Tallahassee, why are we in-in a ditch!"the kid made hard, swift hand movements while he spoke to him, but all Tally did in response, was stare out his window, at the gas meter, then back at the confused, yet totally pissed off Columbus. "We had to turn around."he answered in a quiet, disturbed voice, after clearing his throat, and looking behind his shoulder at the sleeping girls in back.

Columbus sighed, and slouched back down, bringing the wet string back into his mouth, and chewed, as if everything was fine.

"What the hell, spit-fuck! You listen to this 80's crap?"Tallahassee growled, causing Ohio to jump in terror, after scaring him for the second time already today, and he looked up at the angered redneck.

Columbus swallowed shakily, with his deep blue eyes searching like a wild dog out the window, trying to ignore him.

The redneck furrowed his brows hard, and turned it down, seeing if he'd get the kid's attention. And he did. Tallahassee was successful at finding out what genre of music the boy likes. "Okay, your not funny, Tallahassee, just get us out of this ditch."he explained, but in a frustrated, exhausted manner, resting his head against the window once more.

Tallahassee didn't enjoy the tone of voice little Columbus gave aloud.

"What do ya' say, spit-fuck?"he leaned over in his seat to the right, with his left hand on the wheel, and the right gripping Columbus's leather head-rest of the seat so terribly hard.

After realizing how terribly close this fellow was, Columbus situated himself correctly in his seat, and felt his cheeks color to a cherry hue. "Pl-please?"he stuttered over his tongue a few times, before turning his direction away, hoping this awkward closeness would soon open up.

"That's much better."he moved back slowly into his seat, after a hot squeek from the leather, and put his hands back on the wheel. But he didn't leave just yet, and that was a major bug to Ohio, whom was already tired of sitting in this slanted position, in this slanted car, in a freaking slanted ditch!

**.**

**.**

The day was growing more into evening, and the once blue skies had become a deep grey overcast of clouds.

Tallahassee looked up at those clouds from the windshield, and tapped the wheel, before skimming his eyes over, meeting with the boy besiding him in the passenger's seat.

"Are we leaving, or not?"Columbus gave the elder man his angry attention, with that fucking string hanging from his bottom lip, and at that exact instant, Tallahassee freed the string from his mouth and forced the boy close to him with a fist full of the snuggy material of the kid's zipped up jacket.

Columbus was too startled and terrified to say a word, eyes wide as wide as can be, and lips pursed hard together he didn't know what to do, now in the clutches of badass Tally.

Tallahassee smirked at the boy, and brought him even closer toward him, quickly enclosing the gap between the two, with bodies nearly touching. Little Columbus's mind was a big blur. Nothing was making any sense, and he felt his lips and brows quiver so slightly, before the elder man leaned in even closer without moving Columbus, and put his lips to his.

It was the most awkward moment in his life. Nothing more weird than kissing a badass, mother-humpin' Zombie-huntin' redneck, but the strangest part was that Columbus didn't even think of pulling himself free. He just bent forward, lips-to-lips with the one man that he wouldn't even think to kiss, hoping the two sleeping girls wouldn't wake up, and see, but other than that, Tallahassee was a great kisser.

Honestly there wasn't anything else to do.

**.**

Couple seconds later, Columbus pulled away very cautiously, and saw Tallahassee's brows furrowed in an angered manner likely, mouth slightly open, before licking his lips and turning around to drive this car out of the ditch. Columbus did the same, and never seemed to think about the seatbelt. He wasn't wearing it the entire time, no wonder there was no strain at all as Tally pulled him close.

"So..."

Columbus breathed heavy, breaking the upcoming silence that had already started to overcome, after fidgeting in his seat many times, staring down himself, and at the wet end of his jacket string.

Tally swung around at that instant, just to bring his right hand onto Ohio's seat, and looked out the back window, with that hard look of determination spelling out all over his face, ready in reverse position, with his other hand correctly on the wheel. Columbus could have swore he was about to backhand him, the way they made strange eye-contact that split second, but he was wrong.

"Were back on the road."Tally had piped up finally, the tone in his voice sounding a bit frustrated as the boy spoke not more than one tiny word. Columbus nodded softly, before resting his head back against the glass of the window, and slowly dozing off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**E/N: I know that was a strange...and very confusing ending. Did Tallahassee seem OOC to any of you readers? I hope not. He's my favorite and I tried not to make him OOC. And this is my first Zombieland fanfic. I hope it sounds good!:D Oh, yeah. I am a fan of Tallumbus:D:D Columbus my second fave!**


	2. Ch 2: Zombie!

**Zombie: Zombieland**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up."the sleeping soul didn't seem to recognize that voice that was calling out to him in such a muffled, fading in and out tone; using his hands to push the shoving person away, with furrowed brows, and jumpy legs.<p>

"Spit-fuck, get up!"Tallahassee snarled once more, giving sleeping Columbus one last shove in his gut, and he had woken up after that, too familiar with that constantly used nickname, that always bugged the hell out of boy's eyes opened only into two equal slits. "What?"the kid licked his dry lips, swallowing the spit in the back of his throat, when tasting the horrible morning breath lathered over each taste bud, with a cringe of his nose.

The redneck staring at him the entire time, smiled at his confused friend, before looking ahead again, and pulling the keys from the ignition. That's when Columbus realized they were somewhere. _Somewhere, finally _he thought after he tried to open his door, as his fingers fumbled for the handle and gave a inwards tug, but realized that it was locked when the handle came flying back from his fingers. He felt like an idiot but was still completely overcome by the sleep's hypnotizing magic, that filled his groggy eyes.

"Well hell, spit-fuck. Do I have to do everything?"Columbus could hear the elder cowboy's furious voice chime against his ears, even how uncomfortably pushed up against the door he was, eyes only catching a small glimpse of the elder one stepping from the driver's side, and slamming the door shut.

That's when he had found his eyes slowly shutting again, and everything he knew faded to black and white in the back of his mind.

.

Little Rock shuffled around in Wichita's arms, a bit overwhelmed by the heat they were producing and the startling rocking of the car, while she rubbed open her eyes, watching closely while Tallahassee extracted Columbus by his underarms from the car.

She quite didn't understand what was going on, and yawned, before attempting to open her door, but it was locked. So she continued to tug and pull on it vigorously until she knew it wasn't going to open. "Hey!"her squirrley voice had caught Tallahassee's stare, and after pulling Columbus free from the vehicle, he lay him down on the cracked sidewalk, and went to assist the impatient Little Rock.

"It's open."he was founded at the right side of the hummer, and extended a hand, opening the door with a swift movement, nearly causing the whimpering girl to fall out, as she looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"Get her too."Little Rock instructed, slipping right on passed Tally, whom gave the girl a hard stare, and did what he did.

.

.

"Whoa!"

was all Little Rock had to say with a mouth agape, and eyes dull with pain and sorrow.

She swallowed, moving herself forward, standing in the middle of the road of what looked like New York City, her eyes on all the limp, rotting bodies of the dead, and the undead they had already killed off before.

Soon Columbus was moving again. He shifted around, before Tallahassee came out from the hummer with Wichita, and kicked him gently in the side with the tip of his boot.

"Hm?"he hoisted himself high from the ground on his pointy elbows, and squinted up at the man whom kicked him, which wasn't soft and gentle at all. "So what are we doing back here?"sleepy Wichita explained to anyone of them that was listening, yawning as so, then put her hands into her back pockets, where they seemed to stay.

Tallahassee rubbed his sweating forehead with his four fingers and thumb in a pinching-like manner, before staring back up at the others around him.

"We need somewhere to stay, don't we?"he responded in a hurried tone of voice, as the others watched him sneak back toward the hummer, and come back out with his shotgun held tightly in his fist.

.

.

Wichita helped Columbus stand back up, and they all stood, waiting for Tallahassee's word. His blue eyes looked over each one, with a confused look over his face.

"What do we do?"Wichita opened up her loud gaping hole again, when Tally clenched his teeth, and felt a strange tingle crawl up his spine, starting from the back of his heel. He was hesitant for a few seconds, and now held the gun in both hands, staring down at his boots, scratching his nose.

"Eat?"he finally responded more of a question than an acknowledge , before everyone had grown tired once more, and they had all gave each other looks back and forth.

Before they even thought about leaving, Wichita and Little Rock crawled back into the Hummer, in attempt to find their own stash of weapons, leaving Ohio and Florida behind, with the awkward silence that had brought back memories from last night's travel.

Columbus breathed in through his nose, and shivered a bit from the morning's cool air that had found a way inside the material of his jacket, mean while the sun beamed hard on Tally.

No one talked.

-right before Tally was to say something, he was interrupted by the two girls, who tossed Columbus his own weapon, after shutting the Hummer doors closed tightly.

Little Rock giggled, after seeing Columbus fail at catching it from a close distance. "Come on, spit-fuck. I know your weak, but not as weak as that."Tally chimed in just in time, bending down to pick the blood spattered weapon up from the ground below, and gave it to him, with a hurtful shove to the chest.

Columbus looked down at it, shaking in his hands, and out of nowhere, the gun had fallen again.

He didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that was never meant to happen. So the kid leaned back down to grab the shotgun very carefully, and stood back tall, with three pairs of eyes locked onto him. All he saw besides those eyes, was the fear that had shown through each and every one of them, before Tallahassee shouted aloud for him to: "Get down!" and held his shotgun perfectly, right as the painful echoing sound of a bullet breaking through the air hit his ears, with his knees and face buried into the cement road.

Watching the zombie fall down with a crackling thud right behind Columbus, Tallahassee bent onto a knee, and tapped the kid's shoulder with his own hand, feeling how badly he was shaking.

"Are you alright Columbus?"Little Rock asked, feeling a bit concerned, with Wichita at her side, as those three familiar faces stared down at him.

The first thing he had saw before standing up was his gun right beside him, and then the rest of concerned faces. "Y-yeah."he stood up quickly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, taking a slow moving look behind him, where he cringed at the zombie whom looked like he was still moving.

"Ew!"Arkansas shivered with goosebumps quickly forming all over her body, just after taking a quick glance at the twitching body, that had still continued to spit blood. Wichita held her close, and extended one hand out for Columbus, as she gripped tight to the jacket, and forced him backward, with sharp power, out and away from danger.

He was startled a bit, careful not to trip over his own two clumsy feet, when Tally broke out in an angry hissy-fit, standing close, and staring long and hard at the ugly freak.

"Well~

Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus, huddled together as they were, watched Tally do his job. First he moved his leg forward, hovering right above the body and let his boot fall heavy right onto the zombie's heaving, wounded, blood sputtering chest, before he invited his shotgun, and aimed it perfectly at the freak's head.

"You know what you are?"Tallahassee said to the rotting zombie, staring deep at it's peeling flesh, and the pale yellow maggots that moved inside the fresh bullet wound to the head.

~he got nothing back but an inhuman, monster-like growl, and so instantaneoulsy, Tally had gotten impatient and finally pulled the trigger, while everything fell back silent right after.~fucked!"he finished with a snicker, half-assed smirk defining his lips, and moved his boot from it's now caved in chest, after he had stomped terribly hard onto seeping wet, rotted chest, crushing every rib in that bastard's vulnerable body, no expression drawing out his face, after the sounds of bones crunching aloud in the wide open air.

The three huddled ones were lost for words after the redneck had turned back around and faced them, well, turning back round on his heels only to spit on the body that he had completely mutalized.

"Whose hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hope the ending was okay. I know I didn't add alot in this one, but don't worry. This is going to be a long story. So...enjoy my dear readers:D Oh, did I mention I hate Wichita? She's a BEACH!:D**

**Have a good DAY!**


	3. Ch 3: Just acquaintances?

**Just Aquaintences?: Zombieland**

After finally munching down, mainly just stale beef jerky, and those 'Little Debbie' snacks that Wichita and Little Rock had packed, they left the abandoned diner, and traveled back to the Hummer, and Tallahassee leading the way.

.

Moving along with the rest of the gang, Columbus lost all sense of reality as his eyes directed toward the growing sky above. The once blue skies had now turned into a grey overcast of clouds, and soon after, he felt a drop of rain tingle the tip of his nose, before it all came down in sharp bullets.

"Great!"Little Rock squeeked aloud, after trying many times to hide herself from the rain with her arms, but it didn't stop her from getting totally wet to the bone. Wichita looked down at the squeeling girl right along side her, and pulled off her jacket smoothly, and put it around Little Rock, who was seemingly drenched.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes at the followers, with a small chuckle, slightly bothered by the rain.

Wichita drew her attention away from Little Rock, after being passed by with that cocky chuckle, and looked at Tally, with a far from amused expression. "What is so funny?"she remarked, crossing her shivered, bare arms against her wet chest, and stopped, nearly causing distracted Columbus to bump into her.

**.**

**.**

Columbus stopped, and held his arms around himself for the warmth that was much needed, and skin froze to the bone. He watched the upcoming, unwanted argument that had seemed to rise so intensely, neither him nor Little Rock had time to jump in.

Tallahassee stopped in his tracks, and his gun held tightly in the leather holster clutched to his left thigh. Somehow, Columbus knew that something like this between the two of them would happen eventually, unfortunately, but not right in the middle of a deserted city and in the middle of the cold drizzling rain. He coughed in a rain-glazed over hand, and stepped a few shakey inches toward the two aquaintances, whom seemed nose-to-nose at this point. Tally didn't look too pleased that the kid had wandered himself into their little arranged argument, and gave him a hard look of growing hatred.

Columbus felt a sharp pain jolt and shake wildly in his lower abdomen walls, which he rubbed slowly with the cool palms of his hands, through the front pocket of his plum colored jacket.

"Why don't we just head over to the car, get inside, and get warm and dry, instead of arguing over something totally misunderstood?"the curly brunette sounded a bit jumpy, and shaky as he spoke his mind, pointing straight ahead with the hummer in far-sight, and Wichita and Tally snapped their eyes on him.

Wichita blew hard through her nose, and tapped her foot, looking back over at the elder man before her. She was sticking to Columbus's plan, and walked off before anyone could stop her.

Little Rock looked at the two guys with confusion, and shrugged. "Eh, you guys are boring."she smirked small, and left, on Wichita's heels.

**.**

**.**

The rain was still pouring. It seemed as if nothing was going to stop it.

Columbus scuffed his shoe on the road, swallowing the spit kept locked in the back of his throat that had always tasted terrible, like morning breath.

"Let's go."

Columbus broken the silence between them and the cold rain, meanwhile the terrible feeling of completely bound by the drenched clothing that covered his body.

Tallahassee never liked listening nor being told to do something by another, especially someone like spit-fuck.

The kid swallowed hard, and those deep eyes locked on Tally as shakey as they could possibly be, trying not to show any sign of weakness or fear toward the eldest redneck. But it was mainly impossible when he snuck a few inches closer, breaking Ohio's personal barrier.

"I don't think I will, spit-fuck."the eldest could tell how much discomfort the closeness was putting on him, and reached out a large calloused hand, and gripped it on one of Ohio's slim arms.

He knew this was bad, after seeing that look in Tallie's eyes, and the way his fingers dug into the cold, wet flesh of his slim bicep. The ex-colleague knew damn well it wasn't the _right _way to get _aquainted _with someone. Not the way Tallahassee was putting it.

**XX**

The rain slowly died down, not too much, but enough that it wouldn't drench anymore.

The two girls remained in the hummer, and wondered why the hell Tally and Ohio were still out there. "We have to get them."Little Rock explained, sitting in the passenger seat beside Wichita, staring out ahead, the bug-spattered windshield.

Wichita batted her lashes, and gripped those long fingers of hers tight around the wheel. "Don't worry, hun."she turned her head and gave Arkansas a soft stare. She nodded in return, and when about to start up the car, she didn't have those pair of keys in sight.

She jumped in her seat, and bent over, searching around, eyes fumbling around crazily, and shakily. "Damnit!"she cursed after getting caught off guard by Little Rock's hand to her shoulder.

**.**

"Tallahassee still has the keys."the little one admitted, giving her a soft reassuring smile, and removing that small hand from her shoulder.

Wichita let go of the wheel and scratched the back of her drying, still wet hair.

**.**

**.**

"What about Wichita and-and Little Rock?"Columbus wondered with a slight stutter,in a hard tone, before the eldest one could even think about get any closer.

~Tally smiled and gave out a sort of laugh.

He moved back in one small step, and jammed a hand into his front pocket, extracting the hummer keys, and jingling them in the air.

"They ain't goin' far without these babies."he continued to jingle them before putting them back in his jeans and finishing what he was so soon to start. "Tall-tallahassee?"the boy jerked in an upward motion, when the redneck's hand came in contact with his damp arm, and squeezed, with a smirk on his lips.

The day was ending pretty fast like, and Tally wasn't going to back off soon.

"St-stop!"Columbus fidgetted mildy, after the eldest took him in his arms, and attempted to kiss his lips, but the kid managed to squirm free and stared down without any thought.

Tallahassee breathed in deep, and catching the kid off guard as so, he pulled him close, bodies hitting pretty hard in a tight collision, before Columbus could do anything about it. "Whah...Tall~mh!"he was instantly cut off by a wet, moist pair of lips, and struggled once more in the elder's arms, hands crushed up against his wet chest.

.

"Stop movin' spit-fuck, I won't bite."he assured him, in a cooing tone, that was usually husky and masculine, but at that intimate moment, pressed so close against him, it was a bit more than Columbus could bare.

::

The ex-colleague continued to fuss, but at that instantaneous moment, with a swift motion of Tallie's hungry lips, he nearly lost it when they hit the tender skin of his neck.

"U-uh...stop...he closed his eyes in a hard lock, and cringed his nose, bitting back a whimper of pleasure that unfortunately came along, after those sweet, yet harsh nippy kisses. Tally didn't mind the boy at all, and continued messing with his spit-fuck.

**E/N: Finally I updated:D yeah, I hope the intimate scene was good! I enjoyed it myself, but thought about it...next chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Ch 4: Home

**House: Zombieland**

The clouds had turned a deep blue hue, and the wind changed from warm to cold in an instant.

"Wait. Stop, Wichita a-and little Rock!"Columbus had gotten the elder's attention with a startle, and managed to squirm away from him just in time.

Tally turned 'round on his heels, and spit-fuck was right. Wichita and Little Rock were found up ahead, coming their way. Columbus swallowed hard, and stuck his tongue out in a slow motion to wet his drying lips, enjoying the sweet, yet stale taste of Tallahassee.

**XX**

"Let's go, spit-fuck."Tally snuck an awkward look at Ohio from behind, and motioned for him to follow along.

The kid shivered from the growing wind, keeping his arms wrapped around his damp-self before following orders and walking close behind the eldest.

**.**

Before long, they had all made it back safe to the hummer, but that's when the previous argument came up again. "I'm driving, Tallahassee so hand over the keys."Wichita stepped up in his way, standing before him, with hands on her boney hips and those green emerald eyes glaring deep.

Columbus and Little Rock swallowed, staring at the other.

Tally blew hard through his nose, slightly stuck out his bottom lip, in regular manner he usually did when he was pissed-off, and crossed his arms. "Who in the hell putch'u in charge?"the redneck groaned in a husky voice, deep in his throat, tingled by a slight vibration that guzzled it's way up.

Wichita guffed, and repeated herself again. "Hand over the keys, Tallahassee."she extended her hand to him, and waited, the last of her patience gone, as she continuously tapped her foot.

Little Rock faked a sharp cough, hoping that would catch them off subject, when Columbus moved in just a few steps, and thought to himself what he had wanted to say. "Um, guys, I don't think it really matters who drives the car, as long as we get inside, were fine."the brunette explained in a reassuring tone, jamming his hands into his front jacket pocket for wanted warmth, and looking at both Wichita and Tallahassee, with tired eyes.

**..**

it was quiet for a bit, until Tallahassee went for the vehicle, and opened the door with tense fingers.

Wichita let out a muffled grunt, and dropped her arms limp at her sides. "It's fine, sis."Little Rock brought her hand over her shoulder, and shivered beneath her clothes.

An hour had passed since being back on the highway.

Tallahassee, remaining in the driver's seat, took a small looking glance to his right, and found that the brunette boy had fallen asleep before night had even came.

He smiled, and let his wondering mind take a bit of control.

"Heh, cute spit-fuck."a rough, calloused hand rested against Columbus's limp shoulder, and rubbed softly, before long, and pulled away returning to the dark road ahead.

.

Wichita moved around a bit in back, with Little Rock's head dropped limp over her lap. "Mh!"she whimpered, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Tally fidgeted with the mirror with one hand, and found her in sight.

"Are we close to any rest stop yet?"the exhausted, still drowsy Wichita ran a hand through her thin, dark hair, and removed Little Rock with much care and leaned forward, staring out the windshield.

"Not yet."the driver finally answered, and Wichita leaned back, crossing her arms, with a full bladder that jiggled with every bumpy movement of the vehicle.

Wichita sighed aloud, purposely, just to get the redneck's attention. Tallahassee squirmed around in his leather seat, and sniffed loud enough.

"I'll stop if you gotta' squat, that's my only offer."he didn't bother to eye her in the mirror, and kept his stare ahead, with hands tight on the wheel, feeling a little full himself. The dark haired woman glared long and hard at the back of Tallie's head, and leaned forward again, her pointy elbows digging into each thigh.

"I am not going outside, especially in the dark."she raised her feminine voice into a hurtful, masculine rage, grabbing onto the long sleeve of his snake-skinned jacket.

-and I don't like the way your toying with me."Wichita finished with a soft quirky smirk on her lips, when Tallahassee dropped a heavy boot onto the brake and went sliding into a gritty-sharp stop, causing them all to move forward in a quick motion.

**XXX**

Little Rock flashed her eyes open instantly, and rubbed her head. "What the hell?"Columbus later woke up with a startling curse, while brushing a few fingers over the painful bump that soon formed after hitting the window.

Tally kind of smiled at that, and turned his body, so that it was facing the ex-colleague.

Wichita growled, and leaned back, kicking her boot into the back of Florida's seat. "Your an ass, you know that?"she said, looking over at the pre-teen whom seemed just as upset, and crossed her arms.

Columbus felt a slight breeze find a way inside his musky jacket, and sent shivers up and down his spine, finding the redneck's eyes upon him.

"Why did we stop?"

Collie asked, still stroking that tender spot on his head, through rolls of curls, staring away from Tally out his window into the dark and feeling the blood race toward his face. Tally raised a brow high, and turned his look out ahead.

"'cause were here."he smirked, answering the boy, and rolled himself around on the seat, stepping from the car.

Columbus swallowed the warm spit backed up in his throat, and glanced behind his seat, over at Wichita and drowsy Little Rock. He shrugged his shoulders, gave his head a small shake and opened his door and jumped out.

The former WoW gamer, ex-colleague geek had been struck at what he saw, after meeting the cold gravel of the side of the highway with the heels of his shoes.

Tallahassee was a crazy friend, and what they all were looking at wasn't crazy. It was unfortunately a worn-down, old abandoned farm house on the road of somewhere, and in the middle of nowhere, but it was the only thing they had at the moment and had nothing to do, but to give all the credit to Tally.

"This is-uh-nice, I guess having nothing else at all besides this is fine?"Little Rock jumped from the vehicle with a dumb-founded stare, after Wichita, and shut the door with a powerful slam, looking at the worn-down house and the wide-open fields that seemed to go on for miles.

Before anyone dared search through the house or even the massive yard surrounding the house, Tallahassee led everyone back to the vehicle and opened up the trunk, to acquire their needed weapons.

But for Tally, he only needed his pick-axe, already equipped with his rifle over a shoulder, and his hand-gun held tightly in his holster around his waist.

"Get 'yer guns, you might need 'em."the cowboy added, assuming that they would listen and grab them.

So when Tally was finished getting done what he needed to get done, the others piled in, and searched through all of Tallahassee's freaky weapons before actually finding theirs, that were deep in the messy bunch.

Wichita sighed. Not in relief but in anger and impatience. She was really getting tired of Tallahassee's crap and having everywhere she went, remind her of him.

"Becareful guys, Tallahassee has crazy tools all over the damn place!"Wichita proceeded on about Tallahassee with much resentment in her voice, warning the two, before they actually did get hurt on them. Columbus and Little Rock looked at eachother in wonder, and took what pair of guns they could find through the mess.

Wichita held her double-barrell shotgun in hand, and rolled her eyes, walking toward the house sided by Columbus and Little Rock.

"It's kind of creepy out here."Little Rock chimed, letting her eyes scan around the dark, cold surroundings, holding her small shotgun in both shivering hands. Columbus heard her and looked down, catching a small glimpse of her blue eyes.

"Yeah...he responded to the pre-teen, a bit of worry in his voice and finally walked up the few stairs, stood on the creaky porch, while Wichita and Little Rock proceeded inside with Tallahassee.

He swallowed loud and hard.

Wichita turned back around, realizing they were short one, and saw Columbus behind, nearly on the edge of the rotted porch.

Her sweet smile grabbed his attention, but it still wasn't enough to make him move forward. "Come on, Columbus it's fine."the dark brunette assured him, lending out a hand to him, and he gazed upon it with startled eyes.

His brows came together in a tight hold, giving him a curious look, and he bit his bottom lip.

"What if we-he was instantly, rudely, startled by two cool hands pressed against the middle of his back which had already began to form goosebumps, and was too shakey to attempt a turn-around.

Little Rock giggled, and Wichita rolled her eyes again, entering the house, through the screen door.

It was Tally.

"Geez spit-fuck, don't give yourself a heart 'ttack."he jumped up the stairs and stood before the kid, patting his shoulder. Columbus wasn't at all amused by that, giving him a cold stare.

"Okay I-I guess we can go inside now."spit-fuck added into the dark silence, moving inside right after Tallahassee.

**.**

**.**

All four of them split up in two, to search the home for any undead.

The girls teamed together, and went up the noisey steps, while spit-fuck and cowboy kept downstairs.

Shaking terrible from the upcoming terror that he could feel already building up inside of him, Columbus held crazy tight to his weapon, but somehow ended up dropping it in the middle of their walk towards the livingroom.

Tally zipped around as soon as that echoing sound of the hard weapon hit the floor.

"What the hell, spit-fuck. Keep it in yer' hands, we don't want to scare the girls."he pointed out, and turned back around, eyes open and aware.

Columbus mentally kicked himself in the head, and bent down to pick up his gun. "What the hell is wrong with me?"he said to himself out loud, in a confused, upset tone, with slim fingers already around the body of the gun.

He didn't know anything of it, after he stood to his feet again and was pushed hard into a cold, cobweb corner of the room by the body of Tallie's shotgun.

It wasn't to scare him, just to hold him in place, while cowboy Tallahassee let those steel blue eyes wander over his body.

The ex-colleague cringed his nose, and licked his lips in a quick motion.

"Wha-what are you doi-doing?"Spit-fuck tripped multiple times over his own words, feeling the roughness of the weapon die down, and finally found it removed, but replaced by the redneck's hands.

Nothing but a smile, was what he got in response, and before long, the eldest's lips were found on his own.

Columbus jerked a bit in the process, but he returned the kiss, a bit unexperienced though.

**E/N: I know that was a strange way to end, but I wanted to just get on with the next chapter. :D ENJOY!**


End file.
